


Do we have to?

by purplefox



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kuro sees no sense in it





	

“This is so tiring.” Kuro sighed Mahiru ignored him so he rolled over making his bell jingle before he repeated himself. “I’m tired just looking at you.”

“You’re lazy and tired all the time.” Mahiru pointed out. Kuro had to admit that as a truth but he still flopped down on the carpet and groaned loudly, then again when Mahiru ignored him and continued picking things off of the list he had created.

“This isn’t even our tradition.” Kuro grumbled loudly, he grumbled again when his Eve refused to even look at him. “This is a waste of time.”

“It’ll make everyone happy.” Mahiru blundered on but Kuro saw the way the pen trembled in his grip. “Everyone on our block is going to do something.”

“Because you decided to blab on and on in the market and in the store, everyone felt they had to do something.” Kuro yawned. “They didn’t want to be left out because you decided to do something and because you decided to be the someone to do it everyone got dragged into your wake. Now the bell will be ringing constantly and we’ll be back and forth giving out candy.” He yawned and stretched in his cat body. “Why do this at all.”

“Because it is fun.” Mahiru dropped the list finally to pick him up instead. Kuro got a few seconds to enjoy being carried before he was lightly tossed on the couch. “If you feel neglected just say so don’t hide behind things like your laziness and talk about how bothersome and silly the whole thing is.”

His Eve could be really bothersome times. He shook off the cat’s body and instead lounged on the couch in his human body as Mahiru stared down at him. “No problem.” He shrugged. “I’m not going to be involved after all but it still is bothersome.”

“Still saying things like that.” Kuro was still not used to the way Mahiru so easily sat on him or cuddled up with him. In the beginning, he had wandered if the image in Mahiru’s head when he did such things was the one of the cat’s and if it carried over to him as a man. Mahiru treated all his forms different but he was still at ease with them all.

Riding on his back without a care when he took lion form. Sleeping on his paws when he was in the lion form. Picking him up, cuddling with him as a kitten and of course… the casual way he treated Kuro when he was a man.

He had no problems sitting near, on or stretching out on top of Kuro and it drove him crazy. He did not know what to think.

“It’s true.” He pointed out before Mahiru rested his arms on his shoulders. “What are you doing now?”

“Giving you some affection.” Mahiru laughed before he wrapped him in a hug. Kuro remained stiff for a few seconds before his arms slipped around Mahiru. He could smell him so strongly; he could hear his heart beating so strongly.

Strong, stubborn. That was his Eve. “It’s still a bothersome idea.” He pointed out to receive a pinch in return.


End file.
